


Choosing to Live

by zanylanie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Lives, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanylanie/pseuds/zanylanie
Summary: Daryl and Beth finally give in to the attraction that's been building between them since they escaped the prison together.





	

Beth smiled at Daryl, the realization dawning on her that she was the reason he had changed his mind and now believed there were still good people left in the world.

The moment was short-lived, though, as both their heads jerked at the sound of rattling cans coming from the porch. The makeshift alarm system Daryl had rigged was doing its job, alerting them that someone, or something, had approached the door.

"Stay here," Daryl said, lifting his crossbow and heading for the door.

With her foot injured, Beth didn't have much choice but to comply. She wanted to call out and ask him what he'd found, but she knew that making that kind of noise wasn't smart.

She got her answer soon enough, anyway, when Daryl walked back to the kitchen cradling the dog that had been outside earlier in the day.

"Guess he decided to trust us," he said, kneeling down next to her so she could pet the little guy.

"He decided to trust you," she said, scratching the dog's ears. "Animals are smart that way," she said, looking at him and smiling.

She leaned in and let the dog lick her face. She laughed, and the dog startled and jumped from Daryl's arms.

Suddenly, she realized how close they were, their faces now only inches apart without the dog between them.

Beth dared to look at Daryl again. He met her eyes and didn't look away.

She reached out a hand and laid it gently on the side of his face. Then she leaned forward and brushed her lips ever so gently against his, a sort of test to see what he would do.

He pulled away at first, looking at her with an expression of confusion and what almost seemed like fear. But when she leaned toward him again, he moved forward, too, and covered her mouth with his, lips pressed firmly against hers, gently teasing with his tongue. 

She matched him, opening her mouth wider, tangling her tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed against him, feeling the hard muscles of his chest ever so slightly flattening the high, firm mounds of her breasts as he pulled her close.

He picked her up from the chair and sat her on the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands over his chest as he kissed her again, his hands sliding under her tank top and eventually easing it over her head. She unhooked her bra and let him slide it off her shoulders, his big, strong hands covering her young flesh as they kept kissing, deeper and longer.

His fingertips brushed over her nipples, and she gasped with the pleasure of it. She grasped at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He helped her get it off over his head, then pulled her back to him. She sighed, savoring the feel of their skin on each other's.

As he kissed her neck, then her collarbone, his hands going back to work on her firm, round breasts, she whispered in his ear. "I've never made love to anyone."

He stopped everything, and for a second she thought she'd made a mistake. But he looked at her and said, "Well hell, I wouldn't let your first drink be no peach schnapps. Your first time aint gonna be on this kitchen table neither, gettin' splinters in your ass and what not." He put his arms around her back. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and he lifted her off the table, and carried her back up the stairs to the bedroom where he'd had her sleep the night before.

Laying her out on the bed, he kissed her mouth, behind her ear, down her neck, across her shoulders, and finally pressed his lips to her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

She reached down and felt him getting hard. She did her best to cradle him in her hand and gently stroke him through the material that covered him.

"You sure you want to do this, darlin'?"

"Yes, Daryl. Please."

He unsnapped her jeans, lowered the zipper, and slid the denim down her hips, over her thighs, knees, and calves, and finally off her feet. He slipped a hand into her panties, using his fingers to find the right spot, carefully rolling her clit between the rough tips of his fingers.

"Oh, God, Daryl," she said, her voice growing husky. "Ohhhh."

"We need to get you nice and wet so this won't hurt."

"OK," she said, feeling a bit shy but loving the way he was making her feel so much that she would have done anything to get him to keep touching her.

After a few minutes, he stood up, unfastened his belt, pulled a condom from his pocket, and then dropped his pants. She skimmed her eyes over all of him, taking in every muscle, his tanned skin - and the areas that weren't tanned, then focused on his dick, standing there, ready.

He slid her panties down, then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself above her. He slid the rubber on with one sure motion.

As he guided himself inside her, she held her breath, waiting for the pain that people warned of. But he was so careful, so gentle, so slow, that it didn't really hurt. It felt good. It felt right.

She bent her knees and put her hands on the small of his back. "Daryl," she said again, almost dreamily. This didn't seem real, but it was.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved inside her, still going slowly. As he seemed to realize he wasn't hurting her, he sped up his thrusts, pushing deeper inside her each time.

"Beth," he whispered back to her, leaning down to kiss her as he continued probing deeper and deeper inside. 

They stayed like that, locked together, for what felt like an eternity. She stretched her arms above her head, luxuriating in the sensations that rippled through her pussy with each thrust of his dick, so big and hard inside her.

He reached down and laced his fingers through hers, moving his hips faster and faster, his face changing, his eyes turning frenzied.

"I'm gonna come, baby. I'm gonna come. Your tight little pussy feels so damn good, I can't hold out any longer. I'm sorry, baby. I'm... ohhhhhhhh."

He groaned as she felt him shoot inside the rubber. He relaxed on top of her for a minute, then carefully pulled out and knelt on the floor in front of her.

He put one hand on each knee, then leaned his forward between her legs.

He licked the entire length of her pussy firmly, ending with a burst of pressure on her clit. She moaned his name as he rolled the tiny mound of flesh back and forth, then sucked at it just the way he had with her nipple.

She became frantic, the pleasure almost too much, writhing on the bed, her arms flailing, her hands searching for something to grasp. 

He kept up the pressure, not relenting, until she cried out "Oh, yes, Daryl, yes!"

He leaned his forehead on her flat stomach as she spasmed beneath him, still calling his name as the orgasm crashed over her in waves.

He kissed his way up her body as he slid up next to her, pulling her to him. She curled up beside him and kissed him, collapsing back against his shoulder.

"You know it's even better the second time, huh?" he teased her as she fell asleep.


End file.
